Young Parker
by Vevdext00
Summary: Story of the life of Peter Parker before he got his powers. How he comes to learn that he needs family and friendship.


Disclaimer:I don't own the Avengers. Marvel does.

Rating: Teen Up (Mature)

Warning: Contains graphic descriptions of sexual assault and attempted suicide amongst other issues. Reader discretion advised.

Author's Notes: This is my first piece of work, so please tell me if you like it or not and what you'd like to see happen. Also, any constructive criticism is welcomed. I hope you enjoy it.

Stopping to catch his breath, Bucky's hands pressed against his knees for support as he completes his daily exercise routine. _'Oh God, i didnt realise it was that time, Steve will be wondering where I am. I must have lost track of time! Oh well I'll make my way back now'_ Bucky thought to himself. Regaining composure, he began to walk home to the Avengers Tower.

"Please stop! Please, I haven't done anything to you" - A voice in the distance attempts to reason with his attacker. Bucky continues on thinking it's probably some teens messing around. As loud and sudden as a gunshot, a blood-curling scream immediately grabbed Bucky's attention - instantaneously figuring out this wasn't the victim of a mess about. Frantically, he forages to find the vulnerable soul waiting to be rescued. Worrying about what could, what will happen if he doesn't find the attackers prey in time, Bucky identifes the anxiety rushing through him as he feels useless.

"You're going to do what I say kid or I'll kill ya and dump your body in the river - it's not as if anyone will come looking for you anyway" the other voiced called out in a menacing and sinful tone.

Bucky examines his left and then his right gazing into a dark, sopping alley to see a man, a rough, overweight and tall brute laughing as he channeled his power and weight into governing the minor to do exactly what he wanted. The young boy was squirming to get away from the hellish situation he was currently pinned into. Bucky ran down the dingy area (as fast as he possibly could) to be left alarmed and disgusted by what the man's intentions were. The thug had managed to tear the boy's already ripped jeans away from his body, about to remove the lower layer and complete his exploitation of the junior...

But Bucky reaches out just in time to grapple the monster hurling him 10 feet in the opposite direction. The criminal pounds into the ground - falling into a deep concussion eliminating the immediate threat and serving the criminal a small part of the justice he deserved.

Bucky turns his focus to the young teen - wanting to tell him everything will be okay, that he's safe now - but it wasn't was it.

Bucky reaches out - he wanted to help, no he needed to help. The youngster was mortified, attempting to scoot back away from Bucky. Failing to move away he instead exposes his cuts, his scars, his broken arm.

"Hey come on kid, you're not going to get anywhere like that. Please let me help", as gently as he could, Bucky once again reaches his arm out - only for the teenager to cower away. "Please, please don't make me beg, you need help or at least let me take you home. Where do you live?".

Failing to get through, the child stands turns and runs out into the streets - into one of the busiest roads in Manhattan, narrowly missing the oncoming bus. Bucky gave chase, but there was no way he'd be able to get pass the bus in time, so halts to a stop. As the bus departs, Bucky glares into the road and to the other side and the boy had completely vanished - disappeared out of sight. Bucky began to panic (even more than when he thought he lost Steve forever - after he sacrificed himself to stop Hydra from bombing New York), but what could he do? He didn't have a clue where the kid ran off too. He leaves the street and heads back to Avengers Tower filled with shame and fearful of what could happen to the alone child.

Later back at Avengers Tower...

Bucky enters the elevator still filled with shame, fear and panic. "Welcome home Mr Barnes", the automated voice of Jarvis called out.

"Not now Jarvis, please I'm not in the mood for this", he returned.

"Okay, sorry Mr Barnes" - Jarvis knew better than to push Bucky for answers when he was in a foul mood like this.

The doors open again allowing him to enter his and Steve's apartment.

"Hey Buck, where have you been, I was starting to get worried" - Steve was relieved to see Bucky was back home.

"Steve, I can't stay. I've come to get changed and I'm going back out there. Please understand - I will explain everything when I get back". Bucky rushed to get changed as quick as he could.

"Wait Buck, tell me what's going on?" Steve vocalised his worry for his partner.

"Steve, not now - I really got to go!" Bucky blared out as he left their apartment to carry on his search for the boy.


End file.
